Welcome to Miraculous
by animefan1009
Summary: AU After his father's arrest Adrien Agreste is left alone on the streets. Then by stroke of luck he is chosen to become Chat Noir a member of the once strong superhero team Miraculous. Now he must try to adjust to his new life while dealing with his father possibly being France's most wanted villain.
1. Street Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Miraculous:** **Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

Adrien Agreste looked up at the sky and sighed, it looked like rain. He continued walking with his hood up so no one would, hopefully, recognize him. What had his life come to? Just last month he was trying to enjoy his life as a student and model but now here he was alone on the street.

"Hey look at this," Adrien heard a girl say to her friend, "Gabriel Agreste has escaped prison."

"I wonder if it has something to do with those people he's accused of brainwashing," her friend added as Adrien secretly moved closer, "could he have magic that's so powerful that he can control them from anywhere."

"Congratulations Dad," Adrien said sarcastically to himself, walking away from the two girls who didn't seem to notice him, "any gleam of hope I had in your innocence is now shattered. But Dad, why did you keep your magic from me?" Adrien stopped as he heard his stomach growl, great now he was hungry.

Adrien continued walking till he found himself in front of a small café. He reached into his jean and coat pockets but found only a few coins of pocket change. He searched his massager bag, the one thing he had with him when his father was arrested, but found little money in it as well. Something wet hit his hood and he looked and the rain he had predicted had started falling. He made a quick dash holding his black hood up till he reached a nearby ally way. A sigh of relief hit him when he saw the refrigerator box he had been calling home for the past week was still there. He quickly ran inside hoping he wasn't noticed. Little did he know that in two hidden sections of Paris, he was by two men both hoping to use him for different a purpose.

* * *

"Are you sure he's the one?" an unusual figure asked a man hidden behind a curtain.

"Yes I am sure I have been eying him for quite some time now and I know he is worthy."

"But he's Hawkmoth's son!"

"Now, now you know we don't judge people based on the actions of others, no matter how bad they may be."

"But he could be working for him!"

"From what I've seen that is not the case but I fear it soon might be. Now go before it is too late."

* * *

Meanwhile Adrien was sitting in his box trying to remain dry as best he could. This was the worst rainstorm he had seen in a while. The last time rain this heavy fell was last year, right after his mother disappeared. He wondered now if his mom had discovered his dad's secret and was forced to leave out of fear. Maybe she was worrying about him as much as he was worrying about her. His eyes started to close as began to drift into some much needed but was quickly woken up by falling face first into a puddle.

"Wow kid what a life you have," a voice spoke in the darkness of the night, Adrien looked up and a saw a figure leaning against the wall of the building next to one where his box was, "one day you're Adrien Agreste, one of most desirable boys in Paris, now you're sleeping in a box with a puddle as a pillow."

"Who are you?" Adrien asked the figure angrily.

"The name's Plagg, kid."

"Plagg?"

"Mmm, this is some good cheese."

"Cheese?"

"What you never had camembert cheese before? I can smell it my sleep you know it's one of many talents."

"Listen I don't know how you know who I am," Adrien began, standing up and brushing himself off, "or even how you knew I was here but I think it's best if you avoid any interaction with me. I don't want to cause you any problems."

"Sorry kid," Plagg replied to him, "but my master asked me to retrieve you."

"You master?" Adrien thought for moment. "No I refuse to help Hawkmoth, even if he could be my father."

"Woah kid I have zero association with Hawkmoth or your father. I'm not some brainwashing butterfly, I'm a kwami spirit."

"A kwami?" Adrien paused and looked and figure before him, it was he noticed the there was something unusual about this stranger. "Could you maybe come out in the light for a moment?"

"Whatever you say kid,"Plagg said and obliged to Adrien's request. Adrien eyes widen at Plagg's appearance. Plagg had dark skin and black, very messy hair and hid eyes were bright green. Plagg was also about a head taller than Adrien. His clothes, a short sleeve top and shorts, were the same black color as hair. Adrien could see an about half eaten wheel of camembert in his gloved hand. But the most striking him about him was the ear and tail, the cat ear and tail. The ears sitting on top of his hair and the tail moving seemed real very real.

"You're half cat," Adrien finally manage to say after a long and awkward moment of silence.

"While sort of, all kwamis have a few animal like features but you probably get the jist of it."

"But how do I know you don't work for Hawkmoth?" Adrien asked still cautious of the spirit.

"Well I guess there's only one way for you to find out," Plagg stretched out his arm, "come with me to meet the master."

"But won't people see you?" Adrien asked still not wanting to go.

"Another thing you should know about kwamis, we can blend in with normal crowd pretty easily," Plagg laughed as a black aura surrounded him, when it lifted Plagg had shrunk in size to a little taller than Adrien. The whites of his eyes which were previously green had become a normal white. Plagg's ears and tail had also disappeared. "Well what do think?"

"You look like a normal human," Adrien said reluctantly.

"Great then let's go," Plagg grabbed Ardien's and started running, "I wasted enough time as it is. Besides I finished my camembert and need some more."

"Plagg where exactly are you taking me?" Adrien asked a little cautious.

"To the master's house of course," Plagg answered as if it was obvious.

"But where is that exactly?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Well here we are," Plagg announced halting the two to a stop.

"Woah," Adrien stared the building in front of him. He honestly didn't know what expect. In front of him was a small building on corner of a street he was unfamiliar with. It had an ancient Chinese feel to it and seemed very welcoming. Standing outside was a girl a little shorter than Plagg. She had black hair tied in pigtails that were dyed red at the ends. When she turned her and saw the two she immediately ran to them.

"There you are Plagg," she said to him worringly, "you were supposed to be back here twenty minutes ago."

"Come on Tikki," Plagg responded to her, "you really expected me to not stop at a cheese store for camembert."

"Plagg this is serious," Tikki had a nervous tone in her voice, "what if Hawkmoth found him before you did?"

"Geez Tikki have some faith in me," he moved over so see could see Adrien entirely, "See he's right here."

"Thank goodness." Tikki jumped and squeezed Adrien into a hug. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Uh Plagg how do you know her?" Adrien asked.

"She's my sister," Plagg whispered.

"Plagg I can hear you," Tikki said as her arms were still around Adrien.

"Whatever, could we just go inside know? I need more cheese."

Tikki sighed and let go of Adrien. The three of them then entered the building, the inside had the same ancient Japan look as the outside. It also seemed much larger than the outside. A flash shone and the two kwamis had changed. Plagg had taken his normal or regular look, while Tikki did, what Adrien assumed, was her normal look as well. Her had color had inverted becoming mostly red with the tips of her bangs and pigtails. Her pigtails had grown to a longer length. She was wearing a black and red dress and she was flying.

"You ready Adrien?" Plagg asked breaking Adrien out of trance he was in.

"For what?" Adrien nervously asked.

"To meet the master."

"Where is he?" Adrien looked around but only saw himself and the two kwamis in the room.

"Back here," Plagg pulled back a Chinese style door that had sign that read _Employees Only_ , on it. Behind the door was a simple storage room with a bucket filled with cleaning supplies in the middle of the floor. Plagg walked over to the bucket and lifted it revealing a hole underneath it.

"Well jump in," Plagg told Adrien after he stood there for a minute, while Tikki closed the door.

Adrien looked down and gulped it seemed like a long fall. He then closed his eyes and jumped down. Something soft so hit his bottom, Adrien looked down to see a pillow beneath him. Standing up he got a good look at room around him. It seemed to be a superhero lair of some sort, like something out the countless animes he's watched. Walking around, he saw video games, magazines, and pretty much anything else that people his age would want in their rooms, but there were three things that really stood out to him, a DJ turn-table, a very complex computer system and the thing that thing that stood out the most was a sewing machines surrounded by beautiful pieces of clothing. He went to get a closer look but was stopped by Plagg calling him over.

"Adrien, I would like you to meet the master and his kwami Wayzz." Standing before him was green haired flying boy with a turtle shell and a man sitting down behind the curtin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the man greeted Adrien.

"Indeed," the kwami agreed.

"Are you the master?" Adrien asked.

"I am," the man answered.

"Then, could you tell why I'm here?"

"We believe your father Gabriel Agreste is the one who took the long lost Moth Miraculous and the kwami with it Nooroo," Wayzz began to explain.

"Yes he is using Nooroo's main power creating Akuma for dark purposes," the master continued, "while normally his power is used to give those worthy using magic their special abilities by having the pure akuma go into an object, but recently someone by the name of Hawkmoth was been turning them dark sending to people at their lowest points."

"But I don't get how does involve me? I was in the dark of my father possibly being Hawkmoth till last month."

"That may but there's one thing special about you. You are worthy of a miraculous."

"A miraculous, you mean I get be a superhero?"

"Indeed, Plagg will give you the ability to become the wielder of a miraculous."

"But where am I to go? My home was sieged by the government."

"You are welcomed stay here Adrien. Wayzz can show you to your bed."

"Thank you so much," Adrien smile and Wayzz led him to the beds.

"I'm going to work on the power transfer," Plagg announced and left.

"Tikki," the master beckoned.

"Yes master?"

"I need you to get Ladybug."

 **AN: And I'm just going to leave this here. I recently got in into Miraculous Ladybug and when the idea came to my mind I knew I just had to write it. I'm going to feature some fan theories most notably the Gabriel is Hawkmoth theory. I hope you enjoy this story and see you next chapter.**


	2. The Mysterious Ladybug

**Disclaimer: I do not know Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir.**

Marinette woke up and yawned, the past few days had been brutal so it was nice to get a good night sleep once in a while. She got out of bed and check her phone; no text messages from Alya or Nino. After getting dressed she went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Morning Mom," she joyfully greeted her mom.

"Moring sweetie you're in a good mood this morning," Mrs. Cheng greeted her daughter.

"Well I had a really good sleep last night." Marinette began pouring herself a bowl of cereal

"That's nice dear. You seemed to be acting a little off recently."

"I'm just a little stressed with school that's all."

"I'm glad it's not because of those akuma attacks," Mrs. Cheng sat down next to her daughter. "I would hate it if something happened to you because of one of them. Especially with them happening more recently."

"It's kind of shame to," Marinette admitted, "I mean Adrien was one of the nicest kids at school but ever since his father was arrested under suspicion of being Hawkmoth no one has seen him."

"The poor boy also had a promising modeling career ahead of him. It's tragic knowing it might never take off." Mrs. Cheng looked down as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Marinette announced and walking over to the door. Opening she smiled at the sight of a familiar face. "Hey Tikki come on in."

"Hey Mari. Hello Mrs. Cheng," Tikki greeted walking in.

"Hello it's nice to see you around."

"You too Mrs. Cheng, I just wondering if you would like to come over Mari?" Tikki asked turning towards Marinette.

"I'd loved to," Marinette answered placing her bowl in sink, "but I have to my stuff first."

"That's great because Plagg found the most adorable little kitten ever last night."

"A little kitten alone in that weather?" Mrs. Cheng was surprised by the fact, while Marinette ran to get her stuff.

"Uh huh, he found the poor little thing all alone, tired, and hungry, so he took it in."

"That's terrible, I hope the poor thing's all right."

"Oh he is," Tikki turned to see Marinette walking back down to the kitchen, "Plagg gave it some food and a place to sleep and he's much better."

"I got my phone Mom, I'll call you if something happens." Marinette kissed her mom goodbye on the cheek.

"Okay sweetie don't be out too late."

* * *

"Just one more step," Plagg said looking at his work.

"I wish you would let me see it," said while still exploring the lair.

"I told you kid this a very specific process. One mistake and the whole thing could be ruined."

Adrien sighed and continued looking around the lair, it was surprising that this was supposed to be a basement. Exploring the area he was in Adrien came across what looked like an unfinished bowler hat, a feather sat next to it. Believing it to be fake he picked it up. After inhaling, Adrien let out a sneeze.

"Bless you," Wayzz said from his spot, he had not moved at all since Adrien arrived.

"Thanks."

"It's finished," Plagg cheered and turned around holding a small black box. "Well kid you ready to become Chat Noir."

* * *

"Alya, Nino, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked when she and Tikki arrived at the outside of the hideout.

"Tikki sent us a text," Alya said opening up her phone, "it's says something about a cat Plagg found with a bunch of smiley faces."

"Isn't that how you text?" Tikki questioned as the three humans looked at her.

"Doesn't matter right now," Nino inputted. "What matters is the texts meaning."

Tikki pulled out a key and looked around. "Let's go inside first."

The four walked inside with Tikki holding the door, entering last. Tikki back in slowly, carefully looking on both sides, then closed the door.

"She does know that makes her look more suspisious than just walking in?" Nino questioned to his friends.

"Marinette do you have the answer?" Alya asked.

"Why do you always turn to me?" Marinette complained.

"She's your kwami."

"Okay are you ready to know?"

"DUH!" Nino practically screamed only for Alya to cover his mouth.

"Well the first thing you should know is that there's no actual cat." A long pause of awkward silence lingered for a while. "Really no has a question about that statement. Hm this is a first. Well then, by cat I meant Chat Noir."

"Who?" all three asked at the same time.

"Plagg was sent out last night to retrieve the boy who is worthy of sharing his kwami power and Chat Noir is his superhero name. Then the master asked me to get Ladybug and figured all three of you should be here since he is going to be part of Miraculous."

"No way can we meet him, I can't wait to put a picture of him on my Ladybug Blog." Alya's smile nearly broke her face.

Tikki laughed nerviously, "But there is one thing you should know before you meet him, his real name is Adrien Agreste."

"No way!" Nino gasped and Tikki nodded. "Aw man I haven't seen him in forever."

"He did just disappear," Marinette said.

"Well what would you two do if the police arrested your father under suspect for being the most wanted man in Paris?" Alya asked honestly.

"I guess the same thing." Nino answered.

"I don't think we should bring that up after we go down," Marinette suggested. "It's probably going really sensitive for him."

"There you go again Marinette, caring about others no matter what," Tikki said grabbing her hands, "yet you still question why you were chosen to be Ladybug."

* * *

"So kid what do you think?" Plagg asked turning Adrien, now Chat Noir, turning him to face a mirror.

"Wow!" Adrien said eyes wide as he saw himself. He was now wearing an all-black suit that covered most of his body. On his hands were gloves that were the same black as suit and the rest of his outfit. A belt was tied around his waist that gave the illusion of a tail. His blond hair was now messier and wilder than it was before. Upon his head were black cat ears that Adrien did not know how they were attached. Looking at his eyes he could see that the whites of them were bright green and were surrounded by a mask.

"I personally think this my best work. Don't you agree, Wayzz?"

Wayzz responded with a neutral shrug and facial expression.

"Would please for once appreciate my work? All you do is float there unless needed."

"Wait Plagg?" Adrien asked as a question came to his mind.

"Yeah kid?"

"Won't people recognize me? I mean I don't look that different."

"Well you see kid,"

"Woah." Plagg and Adrien turned around to see Nino, followed by Alya, Tikki, and Marniette.

"Nino would you please keep your balance for once."

"Nice to see you too, Plagg."

Adrien looked at his the people in front of him did they seriously not recognize him. He was in the same class as them. Sitting behind Alya and Marinette and right next to Nino. Adrien tried to go talk to them but then realization hit him like a truck. They were members of Miraculous. The members of Miraculous. Looking at them now Adrien felt stupid how he couldn't even recognize them! Seeing them now they looked very similar but he still for some weird reason that he couldn't figure out who they are.

"Plagg, Plagg."

"Yeah kid?"

"I know those guys," Adrien said in a low whisper, "how come I've never recognized them before."

"It's the mask kid," Plagg explained. "There's magic in it too. It casts a spell that prevent anyone from recognizing you, the only exception being people you have told or have been told by someone else."

"Well that helps me."

"Adrien!" Nino yelled and embrace Adrien in a hug. "I missed you so much. School has been really boring without you."

"Rude Nino," Alya said annoyed.

"What you and Marinette have each other to talk to, I have to sit in the front of the class by myself. It gets lonely after a while."

 _Marinette_ , Adrien thought to himself. He looked up at her. She was looking down blushing. Her hair was tied up in her normal pigtails. When she looked up her saw her eyes the blue as the sea. It was then he knew who she is. It might has been the mask he was wearing now but it seemed obivious now. Finally after all this time he would be able to get to know the girl behind the mask.

"Hey Adrien," Alya greeted. Adrien proceeded to wave back. Alya then walked over and pushed Marinette over to him. "Uh, hi Adrien."

He smiled. "Hi Ladybug."

AN: Time for another cliffhanger ending. While I personally don't see Alya and Nino getting their own Miraculous in the show and they won't have them here, I wanted to use them in this story as members of the Miraculous. If you want to see what their powers are, see you next chapter.


	3. First Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

Marinette looked at Adrien/Chat Noir in shock, face redder than freshly ripen strawberry. It took her by surprise when he called her by the name of her alter ego. With Alya and Nino they only started to call Marinette Ladybug when not in costume after she told them. "U-uh."

"Heh sorry," Adrien said awkwardly, "that was kind of out of the blue."

"No it wasn't, well maybe it was or maybe it was just me." Marinette gave an awkward smile.

Alya started laughing to herself prompting Nino to walk over ask what was so funny. Alya simply rolled her eyes and whisper the response to Nino.

All of a sudden a red light and siren rang in the lair.

"It's the Akumatized," Wayzz said actually moving from his spot, "they're attacking the Eiffel Tower!"

"Wayzz," Marinette called, "do have any idea who might be attacking."

The Kwamii shook his head.

"Then we no time to lose. Spots on!"

"Wifi on!" Alya chanted at the same time swiping her phone.

"Bubbles power up!" Nino also chanted waving a bubble wand.

At the instance the words left their mouths they became surrounded by a bright light. When the light faded away the three of them were transformed. Marinette was in the outfit Adrien new well. Her red body suit and a mask to match was covered in their usual black spots. On her waist was her yoyo the same red with the same black spots. Alya was wearing a mostly black outfit similar to Ladybug's but with shorter sleeves with pink stripes on them. A pink Wifi signal was on her chest along with white gloves that covered her hands. She wore boots that were the same color as gloves and had a black mask on her face. Nino was in red shirt with blue and yellow stripes on the sleeves and waist. His pants and gloves were black and his boots were black with the same stripes on them. Along his back was a giant bubble wand in a container and his mask was blue with black circles around the eyes and two black spots.

Three of them quicly ran to large circle opening by the wall, Adrien/Chat Noir followed behind.

"Wait," Alya started to question and pointed to Chat Noir, "Should we bring him?"

"I don't see why not," Nino answered. "He is a part of this team."

"But he's had his powers for barely a day and he has no training."

"I think he should come," Ladybug said. "It will give him some on the field experience."

Chat Noir smiled widely and ran to join his teammates eagerly and nervously to see what this new lifer had in store.

* * *

The Eiffel Tower stood strait and tall against the Paris landscape. Or as well as it could with a group of teenagers hanging from it. The quartet of superheroes ran up to see the groups of villains attacking the passing or running civilians with their strongest attacks.

"I have a bad feline about this," Chat Noir said after examining the situation.

"Is this really the time for a cat pun?" Lady Wifi questioned annoyed.

"Sorry that was unintentional."

"What do we have here?" a female voice yelled. The group looked up to a giant ice slide forming from the bottom of the tower to ground where the heroes were standing. Jumping on the slide was a girl with bright lavender pigtails and black dress who proceeded to slide down it to the feet of the team.

"Stormy Weather!" Ladybug said before the girl froze a couple of people.

Stormy Weather just laughed. "Well look at this, it's seems Little Ladybug's Calvary has added another horse."

"Actually Ice Queen, I'm a cat," Chat Noir quickly retorted back.

"The name's Stormy Weather not Ice Queen."

"These guys giving you trouble Stormy." Chat Noir looked up in horror at a giant stone monster that gruff voice belonged to. This stone monster was followed by a three eyed pink creature and a purple faced artist.

"Well this is purrfect," Chat whispered to himself.

"Stop this madness and tell us where Hawkmoth is," Ladybug demanded.

"Why would we?" the stone monster yelled. "After what you three did to him."

"We did what need to be done. Having him just waltzing around Paris is danger to everyone."

"YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM US HE IS OUR PORTECTOR!"

"Stoneheart," the purple artist warned, "don't yell so loud you nearly sent Horrificator half way across Paris."

"BUT THEY TOOK HIM EVILLISTARTOR! THEY TOOK HIM!"

"I get that but that's no reason to scream."

"Don't make me,"

"Enough chit chat," Stormy Weather interrupted, "we have a team to destroy." Stormy Weather took her umbrella and began to summon a giant storm cloud. Each villain looked at the sky and giant grins were plastered on each of their their faces. "Now prepare to be destroyed."

"I'll be right back," Lady Wifi whispered before teleporting into her phone.

"Come Chat we have to protect Ladybug," The Bubbler ordered.

"Don't worry," Chat Noir said smugly, "Plagg taught me something that will help."

"What is it?" The Bubbler asked.

"This," Chat Noir raised his hand and as black energy surrounded his hand, shouted, "Catacylsms!"

Running towards a nearby light post, Chat Noir swiped the ball of energy across it. At once the post broke in two and the top part fell on Stormy Weather.

"Now that was pretty cool," Chat boasted, "let's see how it works on Stoneheart over there."

"Chat Noir wait!" Ladybug called but Chat ignored her only to try his attack again with no luck.

"Hehe oops." Chat laughed before Stoneheart launched him into the air.

"I tried to warn him."

At that moment one of dropped cellphones started to glow before Lady Wifi teleported out of it, before punching out Evillistrator, "Sorry I couldn't find the right phone."

"Don't sweat it," Bubbler said, "you're luckier than Chat."

"What happened?"

"He got hit to the other side of Paris."

The duo looked and saw a one on one fight between Ladybug and Stormy. The bug themed hero was quickly able to dodge the weather shot from her parasol. Till the latter tripped over her own ice shards. But before Ladybug could do any to her a swarm of black butterflies covered the Paris sky.

"Akumas," Ladybug whispered under her breath before four groups of butterflies swooped down and picked up the quartet of villains. The remaining butterflies swarmed together till they form a face, a familiar face.

"Hawkmoth!" Bubbler and Lady Wifi said in unison.

"Smart move Miraculous," the Hawkmoth face spoke, "your new member seems to show some potential. Too bad it's wasted on your poor, pathetic team." The villians snickered.

"We caught you once, we'll catch you again!" Ladybug announced.

"Indeed you may or may not have caught me. But I assure you we will be after your cat, his ring and your earrings until all three are mine. So good luck if there's any left." With those words the head dispersed bringing the villains along with it. Thus the heroes were alone with a cat to find.

 **AN: Finally this chapter is done. Summer work and the first few days of school made it hard to write this chapter. Not to mention this the first fight scene I've ever written. Also I decided to have the team know each other's identities because it made the most sense. Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. See you next chapter.**


	4. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

Adrien stared off into the sky now out of costume. He had been hit into the air by Stoneheart but he had landed on his feet thanks to his new cat abilities. After brushing himself off he started his way back when the head appeared. At first Adrien wasn't bother by it at all until the head said something that made freeze in the position he was currently in.

 _But I assure you._ The phrase kept repeating through his head. The tone, the voice, the lack of pause, everything about the way the face of Hawkmoth said reminded him of one person and one person alone, his farther.

Meanwhile Marinette, Alya, and Nino, also out of costume, were frantically looking all over Paris for the lost teammate.

* * *

"He couldn't have gone this far," Marinette worried.

"I don't know," Nino said, "remember when Stoneheart knocked her out?" He pointed to Alya who responded with slapping him on the back of his head. "Don't worry her like that."

"What he got hurt," Marinette started worry even more. "All his legs could be broken. Or he could have been knocked out. Or he could have landed on something really that caused him so much pain that he,"

"Mari!" Alya yelled to get her friend's attention ignoring the people staring, "you're overreacting Adrien is alright. We just need to keep looking."

"There he is!" Nino shouted excited. The group proceeded to run to their teammate still frozen in place.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked after she gave him a quick hug. "Adrien are you okay?"

"Dude did something happen?" Nino asked shaking his friend trying to get a response, but Adrien just stood there, deaf ears to his friends concerns, till darkness surrounded him.

When Adrien awoke he was on something soft. After waking up some more he realize he has back in the Miraculous hideout.

"Glad to see you're up." Adrien turned to see Plagg sitting on a stool next to him.

"What happened?" Adrien asked still waking up.

"Well from what I heard, you used Cataclyms, which succeeded but you tried to use it again right away, so the stone dude flew you across Paris and your team found you frozen in place before you fainted.

"Where are they?"

"At school," Plagg didn't seem too interested in the statement. "You've been out for nearly twenty-four hours. Would you like something to eat?"

"As long as it's camembert."

The two walked out of the makeshift infirmary in the hideout. The kitchen was attached to the main common room and the lack of walls around it made it practically a bar. "So what would you like?"

"Honestly I'll take anything," Adrien sat at one of tables by the bar and Plagg gave him a smile, "expect camembert."

"What do you have against the greatest creation you humans have ever created?" Plagg asked as he opened the fridge and started poking around in it.

"It's just a very smelly cheese."

Plagg pulled out a wheel of the cheese and started eating it. He smiled and his ears perked up as soon as he took a bite. "Mmm, so good! You don't know what you're missing, kid. Oh here's something you'll like."

"What's that?" Adrien asked trying to peek over.

"These," Plagg pulled out a plate of chocolate chip cookie.

"Those look delicious," Adrien took one of the cookies and took a bite. "Wow these way better than the cookies my dad use to," Adrien paused and placed the cookie down.

"Something wrong kid?" Adrien looked up and Plagg for the first time without some form of smile on his face.

"It's just after Stoneheart flung me over Paris, Hawkmoth spoke over Paris and he said the phrase, But I assure you. He said it the exact same way my father would say it when he told me something like: 'You're not having a birthday party. But I assure you it is for your own good.'" Adrien turned his head away. After about a minute he heard sounds in the kitchen. A few minutes later her heard a clank on the bar table.

"Here kid," Adrien looked up and saw a chocolate milkshake with whip cream and sprinkles, "you need this."

"I just wish he told me or at the very least I found out before all this happened."

"Kid I don't what to tell you." Plagg looked up at the clock. "How about we play some video games and try to get our minds off it."

"That might help. What games to you have?"

"Well let's see," Plagg teleported to the stack of games, "Nino picked most of these games out. We have a bunch of first person shooters and one on one battling games."

Plagg picked up and examined one game, "He and Marinette play this one a lot."

"Can I see it," Adrien walked over his milkshake in one hand and a few cookies in the other. After placing those down Plagg handed him the game. "I remember this we played it together a few times. I even had to sneak past my body guard and my dad's personal assistant to get there." He placed the game down. _Had Nathalie and Gunther know the truth about my dad and Hawkmoth? Come to think of it I hadn't heard anything about them my dad got arrested?_ "Hey Plagg could you put this game on, I need to look something up?"

"Sure kid just don't take too long, or I'll start playing without you?" Plagg laughed as Adrien walked over to a computer and turned it on. Opening up the internet, he typed in Nathalie Sancoeur in the search bar and clicked enter.

Almost immediately he was bombarded with thousands of new stories about not only Nathalie, but also Gunther and his father's arrest. Finding a recent a short article he clicked on it and began to read.

 _Not even a month after their boss's arrest Nathalie Sancoear and Gunther Soufer, have moved on to other projects. Sancoear, the personal assistant of the Agreste family, has now become the personal assistant for the Borguess family, the mayor of Paris with his daughter Chloe. Soufer on the other hand has moved on to working on moving sets as a bodyguard. For those readers outside of France, last month famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste was arrested for_.

Adrien closed the page he'd read enough. He turned and saw Plagg about chose a character for the video game. "Hey wait for me!"

* * *

"Ha I win," Plagg cheered, "that makes it five to four."

"Want to make it six out of eleven?" Adrien asked slyly.

"Oh ready to be beat again?"

"Ha you wish!"

"Oh do you want to,"

"Plagg!" the boys turned to see an elder Chinese man standing in front of them.

"Oh Master," Plagg stood up strait, "I wasn't going to do anything to him. I was only joking."

Adrien looked at the man before them was he really the master. Adrien had pictured a tall slim man with pure white hair and a long beard. This man was shorted the Adrien with graying hair and a shorter beard. The main similarity Adrien could see between his picture of the master and the thing was the shine of wisdom in their eye.

"Master!" Wayzz called moving for the second time from his spot, "you've never revealed yourself to a new Miraculous member this early."

"I've decided to make an exception this time." He turned to face Adrien. "Greetings Chat Noir or Adrien, I am Master Fu the leader of the Miraculous for many years."

"It's nice to meet you," Adrien said the only thing he could think of.

"Come," Master Fu motioned with his head as he walked to a heavly brown leather book with Plagg and Wayzz following suit, "I believe you need to learn the history of Miraculous."

 **AN: And I thought school would slow down my writing. I was not expecting it to get this out so fast, but here it is. I can't believe how many people like this story, much more than I expected. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story and see you next chapter.**


	5. The Origin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

Master Fu blew some dust off the old book. It was very large but the old man lifted it was no ease. He sat down for Adrien to come over and he obeyed sitting down with Plagg and Wayzz following suit. Master Fu opened the book and turn to the first. "Now before you learn about our origin, it's you learn about what your Miraculous really is."

* * *

The Miraculous has existed for thousands of years. Each of them came equipped with their own unique power. While all of the Miraculous are powerful in their right, the most powerful o were the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous. The two act as a yin and yang to each other with Ladybug having creation and the Black Cat having destruction. This immense power can only be once in a certain in order to keep balance. All Miraculous are inhabited by their own Kwamii a spirit as old as the Miraculous themselves. It is a Kwamii's job to act as a mentor to the Miraculous wielder and show them how to harness this power for good or else great danger could be foreseen.

The Miraculous started in China about five thousand years ago with a poor merchant. One day when he was out by a river near his house he came across a mysterious black box buried in the sand. Picking it up he took the box home hoping for rich treasure he could sell and get the money he needed to feed his family. Once home he opened the box and was amazing by the sight before him. In the box was a black ring with a cat paw in it, red earrings with black spots, a bracelet with a turtle shell on it, a hairpin shaped like a peacock's tail, a necklace with a foxtail charm on the end, a black and yellow bee hair comb, and a purple pendent.

The merchant smile excitedly at his find, this jewelry could set his family for life. Wanting to examine them more he began to pick up the ring but stopped when it began to glow, all of the rest of the jewelry began to glow as well. When it stopped the merchant stared at the sight seven people were now floating above the box. Each of them had the appearance of an animal mixed with a human, there was a cat, a ladybug, a turtle, a peacock, a fox, a bee, and a butterfly.

"Who are you?" the merchant asked.

"We are the Kwamii Spirits who inhabit these jewelry," the turtle one explained, "who are you?"

"I'm Fa Ji," the merchant answered, "a humble merchant who just wants to feed his family. I am very sorry to have disturbed you please don't hurt me."

"We do not mean to hurt you," the turtle one explained, "we are glad to be awake after many years of slumber and we'll gladly help you."

The merchant could not believe what was in front of him and said, "I must be dreaming." Shaking his head he closed the box and placed it on a shelf, turning his head he saw the spirits disappeared.

Every day Ji thought he would wake up and the box would be gone. But every day he would find the box in the same place untouched.

* * *

Now Ji had two sons named Mao and Tai. Mao was older and spent many days in town helping his father to make money. The younger Tai was not a fan of working and spent many days by the river trying to catch fish for himself. One day when Ji forced both his of sons to go to town with him, Tai noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A girl, beautiful and simple. She had shiny black hair tied up and a long simple dress.

"That's Jie Jie," Mao told his brother still gawking at the women, "her father's a legendry war hero."

"Do you think her father will let me take her a bride?" Tai asked while his brother only shrugged. "Maybe if I can find her some treasure."

Sneaking away from his family, Tai made back to his small home and began searching around. He searched up and down for something his father might have been keeping in the place. Eventually he found his way into the closet before knocking a box off of a shelf.

"Ouch," Tai rubbed his head and looked down, "never seen this before."

He picked up the box and placed it on the table. He opened it and spotted the necklace and picked it up before closing the box again, "Jie and her father would like this."

Before he could say more a small orb of light emerged from the ring. Tai looked back from the light until it cleared off and in front of him stood the fox spirit.

"How long to I have to stretch before I get locked up again," the spirit stated.

"Who are you," Tai asked.

"Trixx," the spirit answered.

"What do you want?"

"I want to not be locked up for who knows how long but also serve my purpose of turing some into a hero."

"A hero?" Tai said smiling, "Yes you must make me a hero."

The fox spirit smiled as Tai thought of all the things this new status.

* * *

Thankfully for Tai and possibly Trixx a crime spurred the next day. It was robbery of a fruit stand run by and Tai smiled eagerly at his new opportunity.

"Okay Trixx are you ready to go?" Tai smiled again.

"Yes," Trixx answered, "now do you remember the words you need to say?"

"Of course. Tricks on." At the moment an orange light surrounded him after it faded he found himself transformed in an orange and white robe with an orange mask and fox ears on his head. "Impressive."

"Now remember," Trixx began before Tai quickly dashed of.

The robber at the moment was dashing off from stand he robbed and managed to hide in an alley way and place his wears down. Starting to relax he darted up when he thought he heard something in the shadows.

"Who goes there?" the robber asked gathering his food up.

"A bringer of justice," Tai stepped out of the shadows of the alley.

"You think you can mess with me?" The robber pulled out a knife and began to charge at Tai.

Tai laughed a quickly jumped over the robber and into the sunlight. The robber quickly followed him with the knife, only for Tai to dodge his every attack with quick precision. Soon a small crowd began forming around the two combatants, including Jie Jie, Mao, and Ji. The crowd looked in awe as Tai tackled the robber for the jailers to show up.

"That was incredible," Jie said approaching Tai after the crowd began to disperse, "who are you anyway."

"Just call me Volpina," Tai answered before disappearing back into the shadows.

Over the next few weeks the mysterious Volpina became the talk of the village square every time there was a robbery or other disturbance the citizens would quickly look for Volpina to appear upon a roof top of a building or from the shadows of an alleyway. Ji was also much happier during this time as now both his sons would go with him to the market place, thus making his work a little less stressful. Tai would regale his family every night with tales of Volpina and his heroisms.

Trixx, at the time, was having mixed feeling about her new master. While every day she was able to stretch and go around the allies of the town but was forced to spend most of her day in tight closet hiding from the rest of the Fas.

The one good to come out this arrangement was that Trixx was able to practice disguise herself as a normal human or a fox. After time she was able to disguise herself pretty well as a human except for her hair still being bright orange. Her fox transformation was much better though she still had few human features

"Please Tai," she would plea to Tai every night after the rest of the family was asleep, "I'm tired of staying in the closet all the time. I just want to get out and have fun."

"You know the answer already Trixx," Tai would answer her, "I can't have you running around Volpina is my secret identity. I'm the hero of this town things are looking up for me and it will not go away!"

The months went by quickly for the town and crime went to an all-time low bringing peace must needed to the town. It was so peaceful that even the most timid person could feel brave walking along the streets.

"You're doing something amazing Tai," Trixx said to him one day during their daily stake out, "I don't think there's ever been this much peace in history."

"That's true" Tai began to lean against a wall, "but that's not enough. What if there's a foe that could overpower me. I'll be a disgrace to the town."

"Oh come on, one defeat cannot overpower the countless of good you've done for this town."

"Trixx, I do not know how things are run in spirit world but here one mistake could over shadow every other thing you have done."

"Well there is one thing you might be able to do," Trixx began pondering.

"Jie!" Tai gasped seeing the girl walk towards him.

"Is someone there?" Jie asked hearing Tai called her.

"Oh I'm sorry to startle you miss," Tai emerged from the shadows now disguised as Volpina, "but I wanted to make sure you were alright this morning."

"Oh thank you. To be honest since you been in town I've felt much safer walking around town."

"Well it's not the easiest job but I am able to sleep well every night knowing the good natured citizens of the town are protected.

"If it's not too much to say," Jie walked closer towards Tai, "I believe it is my duty to personally thank you for your work. If it weren't for you my father would be out patrolling the town."

"Is he alright?"

"For the most part yes, but when I little girl he fought against an invading army. During the battle one of the soldiers struck my father in the leg servely wounded it. Ever since that day he needs assistance walking. If it weren't for you, he could still be out fighting criminals."

"You're very much welcome," Tai bowed in front of her.

"There you are Volpina," the two turned to see a young girl walking towards. She had black hair with a white streak and wore mostly bright orange clothing.

"Oh hello," Jie greeted the stranger, "my name is Jie Jie and you are?"

"I'm Volpina's sister Trixy," the girl replied, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to go."

"Very well," Jie bowed towards the two, "I hope we get to talk again soon."

"So what did you think?" the girl asked Volpina revealing herself to be Trixx. "I've been working on it for a while."

"Why would you do that?" Tai yelled at her.

"We have important bisnuss to do," Trixx began.

"No! Marrying Jie was the one thing I hoped to accomplish by being Volpina and now you ruined it by not obeying my orders to stay inside the alley ways at all times."

"Since when were you my boss? The role of kwami and their hero is to,"

"Stop it! I am the boss! I'm the one who the public loves! It's me who protects the city! It's me who makes sure everyone is safe! And it's your job to make sure nothing happens to me."

* * *

That night Tai and his kwami never returned home. Ji and Mao waited all night for the youngest brother to return home. Ji even stopped going to town and just spent the days waiting for his son to come home. It didn't help that his wife, Cho, fell ill after her son left and had to be bedridden.

Also occurring in town was the weird behavior of Volpina when fighting crime. The battles were now shorter and the fighting style Volpina used was much more brutal. One of his foes nearly died after taking the beating from the hero.

With his mother bedridden and his father occupied, Mao was now the sole person who went out to town daily. The brutal attacks made many townsfolks very nervous when walking the street but Mao was able to manage so his parents could survive.

"Son," Ji called to his eldest one day, "I'm taking your mother out town for a few days to see a doctor. She hasn't gotten any better and hope this one will help her. Please take care of the place and send us a message if you hear anything from Tai."

"Of course father," Mao bowed to father in agreement.

The next day Mao went to town as usual. He went about his business around town trying to ignore the high tense feelings around the town. The day seemed calmer than the past few days had been until a cloaked figured bumped into Mao.

"Are you alright?" Moa asked before the figure turned their head, "Jie!"

"Please keep it down," Jie plead in a whisper, "I don't want him to find me."

"Who? Do you need help?"

"I do not wish to talk about here."

"Come with me, I'll take to my home," Mao wrapped his arm around Jie as she nodded, "it will be safer to talk there."

"Are you comfortable?" Mao asked as he poured her some tea. "It's not much but it manageable. My parents are out of town if that's okay with you."

"I am, thank you," Jie replied taking the tea.

"So who was it that caused you panick?" Mao asked sitting down.

"It was Volpina," Jie answered looking down.

"Volpina!"

"He came without warning. My parents and I were minding our own business when we heard a knock at the door. My opened it and there was Volpina standing. My father nervous welcomed him in, where my mother and I greeted him. It was then he asked for my hand in marriage."

"What?" Mao nearly fell out of chair, "why would Volpina want to marry you."

"I don't know," Jie turned her head back, "but the day before he went crazy I talked to him."

"Did something go wrong?"

"Not at all, at least until a girl who claimed to be his sister took him away."

"Was he acting normal but seemed greatly angered when the girl took him away."

"What happened after he asked for your hand?"

"My father refused to accept. Volpina immediately got angered by the comment and threated my father. My mother push me out the house and I grabbed a nearby clocked and ran out. After I left the house I turned back and saw my house burning in the flames."

As the last words left her mouth, Mao got up and pulled out a piece of paper and began searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Jie asked.

"I'm looking for a pen," Mao replied, "I'm going to send a letter to my father telling him what happened so he can get help."

"Maybe he keeps them in closet?" Jie suggested.

"Good idea." Mao walked towards a small door and opened it. He searched around it for a few minutes, until pulling out a black box. "Maybe he keeps them in here."

He placed the box on the table. Jie walked over as Mao opened it. The two had to step back when it opened and they saw the gleaming pieces of jewelry.

"Their beautiful," Jie said about the jewelry.

"My father never told me about these." Mao stepped closer to the opened box.

"Look," Jie gasped and pointed to a spot in the box, "one of them is missing."

"That's odd," Mao picked the comb up, "they're in good condition."

"What's that?" Jie nocticed a small glow coming out of the comb. At the moment she spoke the light stopped. "It's alright you can come out we won't hurt."

Mao looked at her belittled but turned his attention to the comb where the light had grown bigger. Jie continued her encouragement as the light grew bigger, until it took the form of a young girl.

"You aren't going to lock me up again?" the girl asked nervously. She appeared to be flying with the bee wings on her back.

"Of course not," Jie answered nervously.

"Can my friends come out?" the bee girl asks. Jie turned her head to Mao. "Of course."

At the moment the rest of jewelry began to glow each a different color and from each glow came the same type of creature as the bee girl.

"So you finally decided to let us out," the cat one teased, "you look younger than I remember."

"What are you talking about?"

"We've met before." Mao responded with a head shake. "Oh you're a different person."

"My name is Mao and this is Jie. We mean you no harm." Mao paused for quick moment. "But maybe you could help us."

"Well it is something to do."

"There's this person named Volpina, he's be revenging the city for the past few weeks and today he burned down Jie's home. We still don't know what happened to her parents."

"Unfortunately this a matter we kwamiis cannot personally intervene with," the turtle one sadly revealed, "but we can help you stop this Volpina."

* * *

The next day Volpina strode around town still frustrated that Jie was able to escape him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an old lady at a fruit stand.

"Sorry mam but you're a little short," the stand owner told as she tried to pay for her goods.

"Oh my apologizes," the women began reaching into her basket on her arm.

"What do you think you're doing," Volpina yelled marching over to the stand.

"Don't worry about mam," the owner offered nervously, "it's nothing."

"Not you" Volpina barked at him as the owner who gave a small sigh of relief, "her."

"Me!" the old lady looked horrified at her accusation.

"Yes you, trying to rob a fruit that's a criminal offense."

"Oh but I have the money. I'll pay for it right now."

"You liar!" Volpina raised his hand when something from the distance hit it. "Who did that?"

"I did." Everyone who was nearby turned to see a girl emerge wearing a red dress with black spots covered. In her hand she held red circular device that she had hit Volpina with.

"Who are you?" Volpina asked disgusted.

"My name is Ladybug," the girl said "and I'm not going to let you ruin what being a hero means."

Volpina simply laughed, "You think some girl is going to take me down."

"She's not alone," at the moment a boy wearing a similar outfit to Lady but shorter and all black and had black cat ears on his head. "I am Chat Noir and you're not getting away with this."

"Well then," Volpina stretched for a moment, "I guess let's fight."

The battle lasted most of day with both parties being able to dodge the other's attacks with ease. Eventually Volpina stood up after a hard hit from Chat. "This isn't over. You think you have beaten me but you haven't and never will."

After the he left the two started walking home, lifting their disguises. Walking still they smiled when the small home came into view.

"I can't believe we were able to do that," Ladybug now, Jie cheered.

"Neither can I," Chat Noir or Mao responded, "but I do know Volpina won't rest. Honestly it will be miraculous when he does."

"Miraculous," Jie repeated it a few times, "why don't we call ourselves that. Miraculuos because we do miraculous deeds for the people."

"Miraculous, I like that," Mao smiled as the two walked inside. Not knowing how important they would become.

 **AN: Finally it's finished. I've been working on this chapter for nearly two months now. I'm very sorry that I kept you waiting for so long. I hoped you enjoyed and see you next chapter.**


	6. Hanging Around

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

Master Fu closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. "Now do you see how important being a member of Miraculous is? For thousands of years we have protected the good people of Earth from threats of all kind."

"Yeah, yeah," Plagg commented, "do have to read the same story to every new Miraculous member that comes in. I've heard it so much I can practically act out the scenes."

"Now Plagg," Master Fu reminded as he stood, "you know as well as I do that past affects us today. In the past people have abused their gifted powers because they made the same grave mistakes Tai did, with a miraculous or not."

"It's true Plagg," Wayzz agreed, "Our origin story allows us to learn from our ancestors. Even as recently as today there are people misusing their powers and other who are making the same mistakes that brought major consequences to the world."

"Well maybe I want to hear a different than that one the old book has plenty of stories in it besides that one. They're also much better reads. "

"Plagg you can read." Wayzz smirked at his comment as Plagg scowled at him.

"Master Fu I have question," Adrien said, "What happened to Tai after his first confrontation with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"A very good question indeed. It was in the final battle between the two sides. Volpina decided to chase the two heroes to a cliff side. He even planned it during a dangrous storm. The battle went normally for the battles between them. But then a bolt of lightning struck the cliff causing where Volpina was standing to break. He died from his injuries."

"I remember that day," Plagg said between bites of cheese, "Mao and Jie were in such a hurry to get down there that Tikki and I had to carry them down. When Mao got down there and saw that Volpina was Tai he sobbed for days."

"Do you remember every Chat Noir you've trained?" Adrien asked Plagg out of curiosity.

"Why would I forget," Plagg answered as if it were obvious, "I may have forgotten about former Miraculous members, well at least until they're brought up again, but I never forget someone who was Chat Noir."

"It helps that we also have this," Wayzz pulled out a golden book. "Here there is information on every single Miraculous member from Mao and Jie to today's members, including you."

"Me really." Wayzz passed the booked to Adrien opened it to the last page. On it was the name Adrien Agreste with his age, birthday, and his hero name Chat Noir.

"Sorry about the lack of information," Wayzz said as Adrien looked at the page, "we weren't able to fill out most of the information but you can fill it out when you find the time."

Over the next few days Adrien got use to his life at the Miraculous hide out. Even though it was much smaller than the mansion he grew up in, Adrien felt like this was his home. Plagg even became like an older brother to him. The two would play video games and go shopping together, mostly for camembert. The days went by so fast Adrien had to blink twice when he saw it was Thursday.

"So what's in this thing?" Plagg asked holding up Adrien's messenger bag.

"And good morning to you too," Adrien greeted the spirit, "also don't go through my stuff please."

"I'm not I'm just curious," Plagg defended. "When you arrived here nearly a week ago all you had were the clothes on your back and this thing."

"It's my school bag," Adrien retorted as Plagg dumped the contents on the table much to Adrien's annoyance.

"Guys!" Nino interrupted as he entered the hideout. "You'd never believed what just happened."

"You finally decided to ditch school," Plagg celebrated, "congratulations!"

"No the Akumatized broke the school water pines last night," Nino answered as Alya and Marinette enter. "School's closed until repairs are finished."

"Alright man!" Plagg and Nino high fived each other.

"Adrien!" Marinette called giving him a quick hug, "thank goodness you're alright. I'm sorry we come sooner, school was going on and I had to help my parents my parents with the bakery so that took up all my time. Not that I wasn't thinking about you, I mean when you're teammate gets injured it's always." Alya covered Marinette's mouth resulting in the latter glaring at her teammate but Adrien couldn't help but smile.

"So do guys now who caused the flooding," Adrien asked trying to stick to his new duties.

"We don't know," Alya answered upsettingly, "the attacks happened when the school was closed and security camera's only showed a few sillolettes."

"But I believe Stormy Weather has something to do with it," Marinette added, "she is the only one of the Akumitized, that we know of who can control water. Though Evilillitsture could also be a suspect."

"Well they could be our class did you see how much it was filled up?" Nino asked. "It was practically a swimming pool."

"Do you have any ideas who the Akumitized might be?" Adrien asked as they sat down.

"No," Marinette responded sadly as she looked down, "even when used for wrong Nooroo's magic still conceals their identities."

"Not to mention that they also look completely different when Akumitized and we look almost exactly same."

"The worst part is it was a stealth attack," Ayla complained. "We didn't get a chance to even try and fight them."

"Would you want to fight at 2 a. m.?"

"It's our job Nino!" Alya stood up from the couch. "Our classmates deserve their education and to be safe. What if it happened during the school day and they could have been killed. Not to mention the teachers and other staff."

"But they could be members of the Akumitized."

"We were once Akumitized!"

"I know that!"

Adrien watched the argument with intense curiosity. Nino and Alya had few arguments back when he attended school or maybe not a single one at all. Adrien would have stared at it more if Marinette hadn't grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into his room.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Marinette apologized as Adrien closed the curtain that separated his room from the main part, "they tend to argue about that a lot. Honestly it's probably been going on since Nino joined Miraculous."

"So how's life outside the hideout?" Adrien asked awkwardly sitting on his bed.

"It's as normal as it can be." Marinette answered it just as awkwardly. The two just stayed quiet for a while before Adrien motioned for Marinette to sit next to him.

The two just sat there for a few minutes pretty quietly. Nino and Alya's argument could be heard but really muffled in the room. It was like the two didn't notice that Adrien and Marinette had even left.

"What was it like living on the streets?" Marinette asked, breaking the silence, but covered her mouth quickly.

"Honestly, the toughest part of my life so far," Adrien answered. "I had to walk around in a hoodie 24/7, just so people wouldn't recognize me. When Plagg found me I had spent almost all of the money I had on me or found on food. I didn't know if I was going to make it."

"You had to spend many days in the rain," Marinette recalled, "every time I saw it was starting to rain I couldn't help think of you, all alone out there. There was always this fear in the back of my mind that something happened to you."

"You actually thought of me?" Adrien asked without thinking.

"Oh, well it's just that we were friends in school and so of course I didn't want you to be hurt or anything like that. It didn't help that I was part of the reason you were in this situation, being Ladybug and all."

"No, I was worried everyone forgot about me." Adrien stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "I may have been at the top but once something happens they forgot about you or all they see is your mistake. That's what my father would always tell me."

"Hypocrite," Marinette heard Adrien whisper to himself before walking over to him and hugging him. "It's alright you're safe now."

"I know," Adrien sighed, "I remember when my father got arrested. When the limo didn't arrive at school to be me up I was surprised but I took the opportunity walk home. When I got home I couldn't believe the number of police cars that were there. Before I knew it I saw my father being escorted out in handcuffs and police officers closing the house down. I still don't know how no one noticed I was there."

"What did you do after that?" Marinette asked.

"The only thing I could do run away," Adrien look down at the floor, "from that day until Plagg found me I lived on the streets." At that moment Adrien could feel Marinette's arms embrace him with constant whispers of "I'm sorry." Adrien placed his hand on hers and they stood there for a while.

* * *

"Miraculous members I would like you all to come out here," Master Fu requested as all the members gathered in the main room. "We have a special mission complete today."

"Are we going into Hawkmoth's lair and beat him to a pulp?" Nino asked excitedly.

"No but it is similar. We're going into the Agreste mansion to see if we can get any information on Hawkmoth."

At that moment Adrien nearly fainted.

 **AN: Wow this got done faster than expected. I've just been writing and writing when I can. Hope you enjoy and see you next chapter.**


End file.
